


Like a Violin Vibrato

by brightasstars



Series: Hunter's Moon Weekly Prompts (HM 500) [16]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Books characters, Family Fluff, Friendship, Husbands in love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars
Summary: Alec, Jem and the kids. A night together made of fun, softness and confessions.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs & Alec Lightwood, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Hunter's Moon Weekly Prompts (HM 500) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859773
Comments: 21
Kudos: 69
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Like a Violin Vibrato

**Author's Note:**

> Weekly event on Hunter's Moon Discord! Only request: 500 words or fewer. Week prompt - VIOLIN PIC

"Are you sure?" Magnus asks again as he wraps up a warm purple scarf around his neck. 

Alec skims his knuckles on Magnus' cheek, smiles, and leans in, brushing his lips.

“I’m sure. You deserve this, a _friends'_ night together. Jem and I will be just fine.”

Magnus turns and sees Max, Rafe, and Mina playing together on the rug. Rafe is on his hands and knees, a three-year-old Mina firmly enclosed in Max’s arms, all laughing. 

“You two get well together,” Magnus says, twisting his wrist in the air.

Alec looks at Jem sitting on their couch, talking with Kit on the phone, “Yes, Jem is the friend I’ve never realized I was missing so much until I spent time with him in Buenos Aires.”

Magnus is about to enter the portal, then spins, facing Alec again.

“Forgot something?” .

Magnus grabs his chin and kisses him. “This,” he whispers on his lips. 

“Enjoy,” Alec says softly as Magnus disappears, then goes to the kitchen counter, stuffing the sandwiches, and throwing a blanket on the floor.

They share an indoor picnic watching a movie, and when the kids seem tired enough, Jem takes out his violin and starts to play. 

Alec scoots Max and Rafe up first and brings them to bed, then he takes Mina as gentle as he can, enveloping her small body in his strong arms, looking at her intensely.

 _A daughter_. One day, maybe.

When Alec returns to the living room Jem is still playing. He goes to the window and looks outside, his heart twitching a little. He misses Magnus. Even if for a few hours, even if he’s happy that Magnus has some time for himself.

"You miss him," Jem suddenly states.

Alec just nods.

“We were all waiting for someone to love him as he deserved.”

“You’ve been loving Tessa for all your life,” Alec adds, “must be incredible finally sharing this with her.”

Jem stops playing and smiles.

“It is. I had the luckiness to love her in all her forms, and through all the lives she’s lived. Loving her has always felt to me like leaning on a solid rock when the thunder is roaring.”

He realizes Tessa has heard his words as she steps out of the portal.

Alec, instead, has revolved toward the window again and hasn’t noticed them coming back.

“To me…,” he starts and pauses, fighting the sudden tightness he feels in his throat, “loving Magnus is like the sound of a violin vibrato, a regular, pulsating feeling inside of me, sometimes soft and low, sometimes high and shrill, something that I can feel deep down in my bones, flowing in my blood, a background presence that never leaves. Something so intense that it makes me shiver, that stretches my soul wide and alive. Something so entangled to my being that I wouldn’t know how to live without.”

The lights suddenly go down, he turns and finds Magnus staring at him, his golden eyes wide and sparkling.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you're 18 join us on the [ The Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd)  
>  Find me on Tumblr @brightasstars


End file.
